Their Story
by Deathwriter42
Summary: A song-fic that's a heart string puller. Uses three songs and three chapters long. See what happens between our two favorite couple. SoMa. T for swears


**Well hope you enjoy. this chapter is based on the song 'Nothing' by the Script, and I don't own either song or Soul Eater.**

Downtown in Death City. It's Friday night, and the streets are alive with people. Clubs everywhere were blowing their amps, and the lights all around made the night disappear. Everyone there was living it up and partying, while one lone weapon sat there on a stool, in a lone bar away from the crowd.

He wasn't alone. His friends accompanied him there, trying to cheer him up. "Come on man, you're better off without her." Black*star patted the albino's back, handing him a highball filled with bronze liquid. "What happened anyway?" Soul shrugs, gulping down his drink in one go. He waved to the bartender for more, and Black*star looks at him, "Come on, something happened."

"Maybe we should just leave it." Kid was on the other side of Soul, drinking down a Rusty Nail (it's a cocktail), "Besides, it's Friday. Just let it all go down with a few drinks."

"Kid's right." Soul nodded after drinking his next glass, "Drinks on him!" He cheered, words slurring a little.

"Just this once, next time your paying, Soul." Both uniquely haired characters cheered for their OCD friend, and drank his wallet dry. They talked, as an attempt to get Soul's mind off his depression. It half worked, but in the back of his mind he still thought about her and her emerald green eyes. Black*star would joke, and Soul would respond with a smile that never met his eyes. Even when Kid had an OCD attack, there was only a half smile on Soul's face.

They spent hours at that little bar, and both idiots were close to collapsing. Kid rolled his eyes, and paid the tab. He got both fools to walk out with minimal damage to the bar and they found the street to be quiet. That's to be expected since it was almost two in the morning, and most people would be inside somewhere. Soul then was too drunk to listen to reason and started to rant about what was troubling him, "I'm gonna get her back!" he shouted out of nowhere, words almost beyond recognition. "I just know that if I talk to her that she'll listen. I might be drunk, but she'll know I still need her!" He takes out his phone and starts dialing Maka's phone number by foggy memory.

"Wait Soul, that's a bad idea. You're piss drunk." Black*star reached for the phone, but he could barely even walk a straight line, let alone reach for a phone a meter away. "Kid grab him!"

Kid got the phone, but got nicked in the gut by Soul's arm. "Damnit Soul, give the phone. This won't help you!" Soul just told him to fuck off, and starts running off. For a drunk, he was still pretty fast and got good distance from the reaper and assassin. He could hear his friends from a distance calling his name, but he ignored it and redialed her number.

It rang seven times before she finally answered, "Maka! Thank Death! Listen, whatever I did I'm sorry. Maka! I still love you!" His words came out rushed and slurred, but she was still able to hear everything clear as day. However, there was no answer, so he checked to see if he was still connected, "Maka! Please say something." Still nothing, and he heard a click. She hung up on him. He finally stopped in his tracks and looked down on his phone; his screen mocking him with the words 'call ended.'

Kid and Black*star finally caught up and sees the look of desperation on their friend's face, "Hey man, just leave it. So what if it wasn't meant to be? Big whoop."

"I have to agree with Black*star here." Kid placed his hand on Soul's shoulder, "There's a lot mor girls out there." Soul shrugs his and off and makes a mad dash to a specific destination, "Soul! Get back here!"

"Fuck you Kid, there's no one who can replace her!" Soul yelled over his shoulder and ran faster. "I know she'll take me back. For whatever reason she's mad at me for, I'll get her to understand." And that thought played over and over again, like a chorus of a song.

Finally in front of their apartment building, he walked up the steps and got to their door. It took a while, but he finally got there. Soul stood there and waited; he thought he'll hear crying, but there was nothing. And he didn't like it; it was worst then hearing Maka cry, which was a rare event. He noticed some bags, and looked inside. It was his stuff, now he knew he had to talk to her. He just doesn't know how to do it now.

Few decades passed until Soul finally found his confidence to knock on the door. It was alien to him to knock on his own door, but he didn't know what else to do. More decades passed before he finally got his keys out and let himself in. Bad idea. The instant he opens the door, he saw a doll like Maka there on the couch with Blair in her cat form on her lap. "Maka?" He called, unsure of what else to say once he saw her. She turns her face towards him, and her face showed nothing. The face he could read like a book was a white sheet, and there was not a single sign of what she was thinking.

He took a step closer to the couch, but there was still no response. She didn't even flinch. The only movement came from the cat, who soon transformed into revealing hooker. "Soul, just leave." Blair whispered in front of him, and she started to slowly push him out, "And don't come back." Soul finally found his voice and planted his feet to the ground.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." His voice came out smoother for being piss drunk, "Please." But Blair kept pushing him, and they started to struggle. Over the years, Soul has gotten taller and stronger, and easily got pasted Blair. He kneeled beside Maka there on the couch, and he grabbed her hands into his. Maka didn't move them away, and she just looks at him. "Maka, please. Whatever I did, I didn't mean it. Please just tell me what I did wrong, and I'll make everything right."

There was no response, and Maka soon slipped her hands out of her grasps. Finally she spoke, but it was distant and didn't sound like her, "I already forgiven you, but I'm not taking you back." A flicker of unidentified emotion flashed through her eyes, "Just leave. You don't need me anymore anyways."

Soul got mad, and jumped to his feet, "I'm not leaving! Who says I don't need you anymore!?" Maka didn't react to his outburst, and started to push him out with the help of Blair. "Maka! Listen to me, please!" The closer they got to the door, the louder he got. They finally got him out and slammed the door behind him. Blair casted a spell on the door so that he wouldn't come in, and he started to bang on the door pleading to get inside.

H suddenly stopped when he heard the three words he never wanted to hear from the love of his life, "Good bye Soul." She would say it to him when he left on death scythe missions, but the way she said it sounded like a final farewell. And he felt his whole world start to crumble down. Those three words hurt a hundred times more than any Maka-chop he ever received.

The rest of the night was blurred with images. Kid and Black*star picked him up, and brought his stuff to Kid's house. Soul was just there, mostly looking up at the ceiling thinking of nothing but Maka. He would sometimes get up and go downstairs just to go the piano and plays whatever comes to mind.

He composes a song about that night, but that didn't do anything. It only got him to think about her more, which got him to call her again. This time Maka finally changed her number and he had no way of contacting her. The missions he went on was the only way he could see her, but Maka would act like nothing happened and smiled. Though he can tell that it wasn't truly her smile. And once the missions were over, she would return to ignoring his every existence. A week past, and every night he lay awake thinking of what he did wrong. Nothing came up. Barely eating or sleeping, he just went through life's motion. His every thought returning to that one blonde meister who took his heart away.

**Hope you like. Please review and all that, and an update will come sooner. Who knows.**


End file.
